


【星昴】以父之名-23

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [23]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 男人确实不擅长这种事，好几次感觉锋利的牙齿危险的擦过。他自己也并没好到哪里去，紧张到手指在对方脖间掐出一道血痕。最后还因为不想射到对方嘴里，想要挣脱出来，反而射在对方脸上。男人没料到他的动作，被精液呛到一阵咳嗽。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 12





	【星昴】以父之名-23

**Author's Note:**

> *这章有星给昴的口交，注意避雷(///▽///)

【23】

以前他很害怕这个男人所用的工具，那些精细的小东西总能让他失去分辨疼痛与欲望界限的能力。  
而在那天，他才深刻明白，该害怕的，根本不应是道具，而是它的使用者。  
明明是带来痛楚的东西，因为握在那个男人手里的关系，就变成了最上乘的调情工具。

被抱着面对面射精后，男人并没有就此放过他，反而掐着他刚软下来的阴茎，恶劣地在他耳边说着，“昴流君，在我床上，中途射精会怎样？”  
会被惩罚。  
虽然这里不是床，而是餐桌。

他并不是一开始就能控制得了欲望，曾为此而承受过的惩戒还历历在目，他也不是那么记吃不记打的人。  
但刚才那明明是被允许的，他在心里反驳。  
虽然不是直接语言讲明，但以他们在床榻之上的契合程度，已足够可以分辨。  
他不相信是自己理解有误，分明是这个男人又故意欺负他，但他却偏偏无法申诉。  
这种时候，讲道理的一方反而显得无理取闹。  
他只好咬着嘴唇，无声抗议。

男人一巴掌拍在他脸上，两条好看的眉拧在一起，声音里透着不满，“说过多少遍了，别咬自己！”  
声音听着可怕，实际并不疼，甚至连一点痕迹都没留下。虽说如此他还是被吓了一跳，赶紧放开对自己嘴唇的蹂躏，糯糯地道歉，“对不起，不……不会再咬了……”

或许男人一开始只是玩笑，逗着他玩而已，但现在却被他的态度莫名挑起火来。  
不知该说他迟钝好还是根本就想是要挑战自己的底线比较好。  
这个人，骨子里的东西，从没变过。

莫名的烦躁，男人把他放回椅子，递了刀叉过来。  
他愣着，为对方突然的冷漠而不知所措。  
男人把餐具硬塞进他手里，“吃饭！”

他还以为这桌菜的用途多半就是全程OB了，原来还真是用来吃的吗？  
现在毫无胃口，他还未从激烈背德的性爱里缓过神来。然而还是被对方强硬地喂着吃了点东西，脱去了情趣的掩饰，菜品的味道也食之无味起来。

最后裹着男人的外套被抱出餐厅的时候，他的西装裤虽然还挂在腿上，却已经失去原始功用，门户大开的后裆部和褶皱简直比赤身裸体还透着诱惑。  
他咬着嘴思考，总觉得……好像哪里触到了这个男人的怒点。

是哪里呢？

——

终于回到家，被放在卧室大床上，仿佛没了任何顾忌，像是渴血的兽，男人不再温柔。  
不知是泻火还是单纯的欲望所致，他被摆成各种羞耻的造型，翻来覆去的操弄，到最后双腿几乎无法并拢，后穴也被操肿，简直怀疑这个人的本意是要把自己拆吃下肚。  
他这才知道星史郎在此之前到底压抑了多久多深的欲望。

结束的时候，全身被汗浸湿，大口大口地喘息，他甚至不知道自己是怎么坚持下来没有晕厥的。  
男人像是检查玩具是否合心似的，抚摸过他身上刚被仔细疼爱过的每一寸地方，手掌上厚厚的枪茧擦过皮肤，纵然不应期也被带起阵阵酥麻。

“你做的很好。”  
星史郎的声音已经从射精后的疲惫里缓解出来。

对一个二十五岁的成年人来说，这样哄小孩子的话已经很难算得上是奖赏，但他依然感到高兴，对方的心情似乎终于变得不错。  
他知道这个男人喜欢乖巧的、聪明的，所以他一直努力达到对方的期许。  
无论是体术还是枪法，他都比一般人学得快。

像祭品一样被安放在床边的时候他还没从回忆里回过神来，直到两条腿被一字拉开，下体承欢之处毫无保留的暴露在使用者的眼前，他才有些害怕地想起在餐厅时男人口里的惩罚。  
这样的姿势不是因为做爱，而是因为惩戒，更加深了他的羞耻感。

但很快，他就发现自己又理解错了。  
他们好像一直这样，总会在一些认为理所当然的地方偏向两个完全不同的方向。

他的阴茎被温热的口腔包裹，无论是生理还是心理上的刺激都让他大脑炸裂。

他以为是惩罚，而对方所指的竟然是奖励。

这种事他自己做过无数次，但位置互换还是第一次。  
理论上是享受的一方他却全身紧绷，比埋在他腿间的人还要紧张。  
男人很显然察觉到了他的窘迫，抬起头来，略显无奈，“这么信不过我？”  
他摇头，根本不是这个问题。  
“手给我。”男人伸出手，他本能般把自己的手搭上去，然后被带着环在对方脖子上。

男人确实不擅长这种事，好几次感觉锋利的牙齿危险的擦过。  
他自己也并没好到哪里去，紧张到手指在对方脖间掐出一道血痕。  
最后还因为不想射到对方嘴里，想要挣脱出来，反而射在对方脸上。男人没料到他的动作，被精液呛到一阵咳嗽。

“对……对不起！”反应过自己干了什么，他赶紧去拿床头柜上的纸巾，“你……你还好吗？”  
男人接过纸巾擦了擦脸，坐到他身边，“该我问你，感觉还好吗？”  
“还……好……”  
“是吗？”男人看起来颇有些挫败，“你的表情可不是这么说的。”  
他不知道该怎么说，他还没有理解这样的状况。  
“我第一次做这种事，昴流君，你该对我宽容点。”男人捏了捏他的脸，“你第一次做的时候还咬到我了。”  
这种事，到底有什么好比较的啊？  
但他还是被迫回忆起来，那时候他才十六岁，事后还被打了屁股。  
他又再次脸红起来。

两个人都累到不行，暂时根本不想动弹，只好黏糊糊地躺在一起，不再交谈。  
夜渐渐变深，户外的声音也静下来，只有对方的呼吸和喘息越来越清晰。  
他还以为就会这样睡去，但男人显然不这么想。  
“昴流君，别睡，去洗澡。”不知道几点，男人拍着他的脸，把要被睡神带走的他拉回现实。  
但是，实在是疲惫，全身都软成无骨动物，根本不想动。  
“你这样明天会很难受。”  
“唔……”他突然觉得委屈，让他难受的罪魁祸首到底是谁，想到这里，他对站在眼前的男人伸长手。  
要抱。  
男人嘴角抽了抽，有点忍不住想自己是不是玩得太过火，这人此时看起来有点不大正常，仿佛只有八岁。  
最后，他还是把他抱起来，带去浴室清理。

他在男人怀里沉沉睡去之前，迷迷糊糊地想，所谓性爱，大概就是包裹在性里的爱吧。 

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
